


Good Morning, Beautiful

by sunshine_kitcat (moonkevin)



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Fluff, M/M, Morning Routines, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonkevin/pseuds/sunshine_kitcat
Summary: “Good morning, sleepy-head one,” Hyunjoon whispers, still in the middle of watering his plants. There’s a weight on Eric’s back, deep rumbling of a grunt drumming down his spine.“Good morning, sleepy-head two,” Hyunjoon teases.-Alternatively, a day in the SunHwallRic household, featuring cats, potions and strawberries.
Relationships: Heo Hyunjoon | Hwall/Kim Sunwoo, Heo Hyunjoon | Hwall/Kim Sunwoo/Son Youngjae | Eric, Heo Hyunjoon | Hwall/Son Youngjae | Eric, Kim Sunwoo/Son Youngjae | Eric
Comments: 7
Kudos: 76





	Good Morning, Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Together - Seventeen

_ Plink. Plink. Plink. _

Eric blinks open his eyes, risking one eye to the bright sunlight as he tries to make out what was making the noises. The sound of a water pouring gently luls him awake, as well as the smell of pancakes. Eric risks his other eyebrow and turns to his side for a better view of the source, only to be met with a soft smile.

”Good morning, sleepy-head one,” Hyunjoon whispers, still in the middle of watering his plants, “did you sleep well?”

Eric smiles back, half-asleep still as he nods ever so slightly. The pair of arms wrapped around his waist tightens a bit, a deep rumble dribbling down Eric’s spine. A smile tugs at the corner of his lips, head snuggling back to feel his bedmate’s breath.

”Good morning to you too, sleepy-head two,” Hyunjoon chuckles. He sets down his watering can on a nearby table, running his fingers through the plants leaves as Eric watches his light green magic worms into the plants and make them hold their heads a little higher. Eric smiles at Hyunjoon, freeing his arm for a moment as he beckons Hyunjoon over.

”I still need to water the flowers, Ric-ah. We need the morning glories for Sunwoo’s potions today,” Hyunjoon replies softly, shaking his head as he walks over to Eric nonetheless. Eric makes grabby hands at him, opening his mouth to speak before Hyunjoon silences him with a soft kiss on his lips. Rose pink dusts Eric’s cheeks as he kisses Hyunjoon back, soft and full of joy. Hyunjoon smiles into the kiss, pulling away a moment too soon as he “leans over Eric to place a soft kiss on his captor’s cheek.

”I smell pancakes,” Eric mumbles, turning around to catch Hyunjoon’s cheek before he pulls away entirely. Hyunjoon giggles at the ministration, eyes curling into beautiful crescent moons. He’s beautiful like this, Eric thinks, the soft morning sunlight on his locks and one of Sunwoo’s baggy T-shirts hanging off of his shoulder. His hair is presentable, combed and slightly wet from a morning shower as the scent of pancakes clings onto him. Eric thinks he’s the luckiest person alive for being able to see such a sight, much less be able to see it almost everyday.

“They’re in the kitchen if you can get Sun off your back,” Hyunjoon teases, already moving away from the bed. Eric groans, pouting as he watches Hyunjoon leave. Their plant-covered bedroom offers little space for Hyunjoon to walk through, stepping over vines and flowers they have littered everywhere to reach the door, where he turns around to give Eric one last blinding smile and a two finger salute. The air grows quiet then, nothing but the soft morning sounds of birds and the breeze tickling the wind che they hang right outside the window. Eric feels content like this, drowning in silence. He’s always been a loud one, so boisterous and full of energy no one really sees the side of him that holds seeing the two people he loves most every morning above any other sight. Speaking of his special someones...

”I want pancakes,” Eric says, breaking the silence as he turns to face his captor. Sunwoo’s arms are tight around Eric’s waist, a firm grip and beautiful hooded eyes greeting him. Eric smiles, leaning in to press a soft kiss on Sunwoo’s nose, watching as his eyes flutter open a little further.

”Let’s get you pancakes then,” Sunwoo mumbles back, and not even morning breath can stop the way Eric’s heart flips a little. He smiles, dropping his head into Sunwoo’s chest with a soft kiss to Sunwoo’s collarbone. Sunwoo makes a soft, content noise.

”Maybe not yet,” Eric mumbles. If they stay snuggled against each other for another 15 minutes, no one but the flowers and vines will ever know.

-

“It’s three toad legs, not legs of three toads, Eric,” Sunwoo grumbles, exasperation in his tone as he fishes for the toad legs in his cauldron. Eric scrunches up his nose.

“Oh please, everyone and their mothers knows Joy’s Breath is made with legs of three toads, not three toad legs,” Eric argues back, leaning over to take the tongs out of Sunwoo’s hands. Sunwoo shrinks away, rolling his eyes at Eric as he returns to his cauldron.

“You two are adorable,” Hyunjoon deadpans from his seat on a kitchen stool in the corner. He's holding a mug of tea in his hands, the smell of lavender in the air as a Cheshire smile blooms on his face. Eric resists the urge to lean over and kiss that smile right off his face, favouring fighting Sunwoo for the tongs instead. The kitchen is filled with soft bickering for next few minutes, echoing off the small wooden cupboards and granite countertops as they collide in the tiny cooking station. The window is half open to let the birds fly in to peck at their little pot of seeds, although a squirrel also sits comfortably in front of it. It’s quaint and cramped, like the rest of their house, but it’s everything Eric could ever ask for.

“The recipe says legs of three toads, by the way,” Hyunjoon calls out, gesturing to the thick tome he has open on the counter. Eric tells a triumphant ‘I told you so!’ as Sunwoo grumbles, relinquishing the tongs as he crosses his arms and pouts. Eric adds in the last dashes of cedarwood bark, sprinkling in a bit of magic dust before covering the pot. As he’s working, a fork enters his peripheral vision, a soft chunk of pancake covered in jam on it. Eric bites it, chewing on the result of Hyunjoon’s morning cooking spree before humming out a pleased note.

“It’s good,” Eric calls out, leaning down to the base of the pot and snapping his fingers. The small flame on his hand meets the stove, eliminating the need for gas entirely as fire blooms under the cauldron. They were environmentally friendly witches, after all.

“Of course they’re good,” Hyunjoon snorts, “I made them.” Eric turns around to face, a smile on his lips as he grabs another piece of pancake from the plate and a stray strawberry they laid out earlier per Sunwoo’s request. Eric glides over to Hyunjoon, stopping mere inches before Hyunjoon’s face as he plops the strawberry and the pancake into his mouth. Resting a hand on the stool and another on the wall behind Hyunjoon Eric leans in and presses a soft kiss onto Hyunjoon’s lips, who welcomes it with a smile. The strawberry explodes in a slightly tangy but sweet taste, mixing perfectly with Hyunjoon’s light and fluffy pancake. Eric smiles into the kiss, all too content just revisiting all the little spikes of Hyunjoon’s taste, but stops himself last minute. He turns to Sunwoo, a grin plastered on his gaze as he beckons his other soulmate over.

“Bring the food, would you?” Hyunjoon adds, to which Sunwoo complies with a snort. Eric’s heart flutters just a little, the butterflies resting in his stomach suddenly flying out and about as Sunwoo hands him another strawberry. And if they almost forget the potion while drowning in each other, no one needs to know.

-

“Joonie, I think Juyeon’s wants to go inside the greenhouse again,” Sunwoo calls from the patio, a bucket of gardening tools in hand. Eric looks up from his spellbooks to see Hyunjoon ducking his head out of the bushes to frown.

“Tell him he can’t go in there, there’s too much catnip right now!” Hyunjoon yells back, already returning to sheering the bushes. A smile dances on Eric’s lips as he spots Hyunjoon’s cat familiar scratch at the glass door that led to the greenhouse. Sunwoo’s familiar, a cute rabbit named Jacob, is watching from inside the greenhouse, a small carrot in his mouth. Eric shakes his head, chuckling to himself as he returns to his spellbooks. He was looking for an entanglement spell, tasked with trying to find a way to reverse whatever hex the previous owner of this house had placed on the poor willow tree in their backyard. His own familiar, a large Bernese Mountain Dog named Hyunjae is watching Juyeon in mild amusement as well, a little clump of catnip in his mouth as he walks over to Juyeon. Juyeon reacts almost immediately, jumping towards Hyunjae as he chases the large dog around the backyard. Sunwoo drops his bucket and chases after them, trying to get Juyeon away from the catnip as his orders fall on deaf ears. Eric actually laughs this time, debating getting up to help him when Hyunjoon stumbles out of the bushes with a stern look on his face. He whistles, a high pitched and shrill sound piercing the air as Juyeon and Hyunjae halt to stop. He says something, but Eric can’t quite make out the words as Hyunjae (reluctantly) spat the catnip into the bushes. Juyeon’s left eye twitches uncontrollably, but even he shrinks away, bouncing back towards the house. Eric smiles, watching as Sunwoo slides up next to Hyunjoon and places a soft kiss onto his temple, a mysterious smile on his pretty face. Eric chuckles, turning back to his books before a small tuft of white fur catches his eyes again. Jacob’s sharing his carrot with Juyeon, who looks infinitely more content now, curled up in a ball on the patio.

-

Younghoon shows up for his supply pick up at 3pm, opening the front door just as the ancient grandfather clock by the sofa chimed it’s 3rd sound. He’s always punctual, arriving at that exact chime every Tuesday without fail. Eric jokes how he must have a clock running inside him, with how punctual he is.

“Younghoon!” Eric exclaims, jumping up and away from his spell books and notes to go greet their guest. Sunwoo and Hyunjoon don’t hear him from the greenhouse, probably preoccupied fighting with their new Fae Roses from Chanhee. Younghoon greets Eric with a smile, his pigeon familiar Changmin cooing as Eric approaches them.

“Just picking up things for the shop and Chanhee,” Younghoon says in lieu of a greeting, a smile on his face as he gives Eric a tight hug. Eric smiles, turning around to run into the kitchen.

“Yup! Your orders were three boxes of catnip, a jar of toad legs and three vials of Joy’s Breath, correct?” Eric rattles off from the list they’ve taped to the fridge, plucking out ingredients and vials from their pantry. Younghoon hums a noise of affirmation from the foyer, shoes clicking as they slip off and Younghoon enters the house fully.

“And seven bundles of rosemary too, please,” Younghoon adds, stepping into the kitchen. Eric gives him a thumbs up, reaching into the far corners of the cupboard to grab the jar of toad legs. Then, he turns to Younghoon with a smile.

“I’ll go tell Hyunjoon to get the rosemary then, would you like some tea in the meantime?” Eric proposes, grabbing a nearby pen and scribbling down a few numbers to calculate Younghoon’s price on a nearby notepad. Younghoon moves to help him with the jars, placing them in his large messenger bag as he shakes his head.

“I gotta meet Sangyeon later, so I can’t stay. Something about new crystal shipments,” Younghoon explains, unstrapping his coin purse from the back of his messenger bag. Eric nods, doing the last bit of addition before smiling at Younghoon.

“Fifty five dollars, please, and that’s a shame. We were planning to make buckwheat noodles tonight,” Eric says, outstretching his hand as Younghoon starts picking out the money from his purse. Hyunjoon walks in at that moment, hair sweaty and damp from labouring under the sun as he walks over to the fridge and swings it open, grabbing the nearest glass of chilled lemonade he made that morning. Eric smiles at him, gaze soft.

“Is it that hot?” Eric asks. Hyunjoon nods, ice swirling in his mouth. After swallowing, he turns to Younghoon and smiles a toothy grin.

“Hey, Hoonie,” Hyunjoon greets him, lips quirked up like a cat’s smile and Eric only dies a little inside, “how’s Chanhee?”

“Good,” Younghoon responds, finally fishing out his fifty dollar bill and handing it over to Eric, “just got some obsession with werecats. I think he’s spending too many nights awake with Kevin trying to purr his way into communication,” Younghoon says, laughing at his own story as Eric chuckles.

“Oh! Before I forget,” Eric exclaims, eyes lighting up as he turns back to his written receipt.

“Seven bundles of rosemary too, Joonie,” Eric reads aloud, tapping his pencil against the counter. Hyunjoon nods leaning over to press a soft kiss onto the corner of Eric’s lips before returning outside, two glasses of lemonade in hand. Younghoon snickers.

“You three are adorable,” Younghoon notes, settling down onto one of the kitchen stools to wait. Eric snorts, ignoring him as he journeys into the living room for his spellbook and notepad. Younghoon launches into a story about Chanhee and his hilarious failed attempts at trying to unlock the secrets of werecats. This one starts with Kevin, his cat familiar, finding a small clump of catnip and hallucinating to the point of meowing what sounded like the word ‘where’. Apparently, Chanhee thought it was him suddenly being able to understand snippets of cat language, and now he wants more catnip to investigate this phenomena. Sometimes, Eric feels bad for Kevin. Only sometimes.

“Oh, and by the way,” Younghoon suddenly interrupts himself, patting down his pockets as he pulls out a small card. He hands it to Eric, who accepts it with slight wariness. The paper is decorated in beautiful golden swirls of cursive, a familiar font that reads the words ‘Invitation’ on the front of the card. Eric frowns.

“What is this?” Eric asks, flipping the card around to inspect it. Younghoon smiles.

“Why, Haknyeon and some of his fae friends are having their midsummer dance tomorrow night, that’s all! We’re all invited!”

-

Dinner is a rambunctious affair, residue energy from their cold buckwheat noodle making spree spilling into loud conversations about the garden and Chanhee’s obsession with werecats. Eric shows them the invitation, to which both agree to go, an excited glint dancing through Hyunjoon’s eyes in particular. For a half-fae like him, the dances were simultaneously exotic and familiar, something Hyunjoon seems to never grow tired of. Eric would be lying if that didn’t make Hyunjoon infinitely adorable.

Sunwoo, for his part, is a pure witch from amlong line of witches. In fact, the very house they’re sitting in is an old cottage of Sunwoo’s family, preserved for its proximity to a nearby magic fountain. Sunwoo’s magic is a little more unstable here than in the city, but they no longer need to pay their electricity bill thanks to Sunwoo’s weekly recharges on their huge batteries out back. He makes up for the energy lost by inhaling buckwheat noodles apparently, finishing within minutes as Eric recounts the story of the catnip.

“Why was it even around in the first place,” Hyunjoon questions, flicking his spoon into the air. Eric just shrugs.

“I don’t know.”

Eric volunteers to do the dishes after dinner, a clingy Sunwoo hanging off his back the entire time he scrubs their plates. He whispers sweet nothings into Eric’s ear and presses feather-light kisses all along Eric’s face. Hyunjoon shows up at one point, dragging Sunwoo out to the patio to help set up the picnic blanket while Eric dries the last of the dishes. Slotting them onto the rack, Eric grabs the jug of lemonade and steps into the cold air of the night, setting the glass jug down onto the picnic blanket Sunwoo and Hyunjoon have thrown over the patio. He snuggles right between Hyunjoon and Sunwoo, their regular sleeping sandwich complete once more as Sunwoo whines about Eric always being the little spoon. Hyunjae and Juyeon show up a little later, insisting to drape themselves over the trio as Sunwoo is pointing out constellations again. Jacob is nowhere to be seen, but then Eric brushes it off. He’s always sneaking into Chanhee’s backyard to save Kevin from Chanhee’s latest experiments anyway. He’ll be fine.

“Good evening, beautiful” Eric mumbles sleepiky as he turns to look at Sunwoo, honey dripping from his gaze as he watches Sunwoo turn over. Hyunjoon is already fast asleep next to them, arm thrown over Eric’s torso and face buried in the back of his neck. Sunwoo’s eyes are hooded again, about to close as he smiles back, leaning in to press a soft, close-mouth kiss on Eric’s lips.

“Good evening to you too, beautiful.”

And if Eric spends his days in love with the two most beautiful people on Earth, that’s no one’s business but his.


End file.
